


If Only Those Sleeves were Wings

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [20]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bondage, Clothing, Clothing Porn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Kimono, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Sensuality, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Takasugi re-clothed Katsura after a making out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: from Miku song "Yume no Iro" (instead of the preceding line: "your swaying kimono, its fluttering hem" because it sounds too similar to a line from another song I used for a fic concerning Zura's hair)

They were lying next to each other on the _futon_ catching their breaths and recovering from their orgasm when finally realization hit them that it was time to collect the pieces of garments marking the path from the door to the mattress and get dressed again. Takasugi didn't seem to have any problem with this, as Katsura always let him help him put his clothes back on, what with Katsura's kimono's having much more components and thus more complicated to put on than Takasugi's yukata. Nothing could ever make Takasugi turn down the chance to feast his eye and hands upon his friend's body for the last time before covering it up in layers after layers of garment again. It could also be said that he almost enjoyed re-clothing Katsura as much as he did undressing him. The way he first slipped the _nagajuban_ onto Katsura's naked body should have been enough proof, how he stood so close behind him as he inched the white robe up, up, up his arms so very slowly, all while caressing him with the garment, feeling his occasional delightful shiver at the sensation of cotton massaging his skin until it reached just short of his shoulders. Takasugi paused, merely holding it there; the sight of Katsura's shoulders made him consider for a second releasing and letting the robe slip right off again, but in the end he decided against it, and slid the garment into place before closing it and securing it with the _datejime_. He pulled Katsura's hair out from under the _juban_ and pushed it out of place as he adjusted the collar, paying painstaking attention so that it stood stiffly at _just_ the correct angle and left _just_ the right distance from the nape of his neck — mmm, or should he make the collar lower like those of geisha so that it showed _just_ a little more skin at the base of his neck? No, then other people would definitely see it as wind blew his hair aside. Katsura's body should be Takasugi's alone to look at and touched, and he wanted everyone, including — _especially_ — Katsura himself to know that

Then came the kimono, which Takasugi put on much quicker than he did the _juban_ , but he used closing the garment, securing it with the _koshihimo_ and finally wrapping the _obi_ over it as excuses to embrace him and even grab his hips. Ahh, it was then that Takasugi had to muster all his self-control not to harden too obviously against his friend's back as he folded one end of the _obi_ over and tied a knot at Katsura's torso before turning the sash so that said knot was at his back. Takasugi went all out and tied Katsura up in every way possible earlier, using both their _obi_ as well as their _koshihimo_ and Katsura's _datejime_ ; just remembering the desperate expression on his face and the way his entire body thrashed and writhed uncontrollably as he struggled against his bonds, those feral screams he let loose in the moment of crazy heat and passion until Takasugi decided to swiftly deliver him to climax made him excited all over again. As much as Takasugi didn't want this to end, it was time to put on the _haori_ and Katsura's outfit would be complete. He needed another excuse to make this last, and so he tried to smooth the light-blue jacket out and get rid of as much creases as possible before Katsura stopped him.

"Excuse me, I have to go." Katsura said, voice flat and devoid of emotions. He was no longer the lustful, sex-craving man Takasugi had underneath him earlier; he was now just _Katsura_ , the same person that stepped through his door before their frenzied making-out, crisp, noble and dignified. He was about to make his way for the door until he felt his friend's hand gripping his tightly, not letting him leave.

"Shinsuke…"

"Shh." Takasugi silenced him, and seconds later he felt a warm body pressed against his back and arms encircling him. Whether Katsura was too drained of energy to dish out an insult or show the faintest sign of resistance, Takasugi wasn't sure, but he could tell Katsura _welcomed_ the embrace. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his friend's arms, his hands reaching up to hold Takasugi's own, and he let out the softest _ahh_ Takasugi had ever heard as he nuzzled his neck and jaw. So cute… so _tempting_ … Takasugi couldn't help but reach up and pull his friend down for a kiss so gentle, so sweet, their lips brushed and slid against each other delicately as they exchanged warm breaths and blissful sighs.

"Shinsuke…" Katsura managed to get out as their kiss broke.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Takasugi replied, and the next thing Katsura knew was that his _haori_ was being peeled off of him before the _obi_ knot was loosened…


End file.
